brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Info2Know
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tim page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:38, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Info2Know ok if you think it is necessary to remove this pages(Im also aganist TheAnswerToTheMysteriesOfLife he is very unpredictable and needs to be banned for such violent and gruesome edits that involve vulgarity and profanity).I also posted 3 chapters of popular literacy like Lord of the Flies, To Kill a Mockingbird, and A Wrinkle in Time.I'm trying to make this a trend so kids will be more encouraged to read.I value every child's education even if I'm not their father,mother or guardian-Tim You're in the right place at the right time for help. You can make the icons for the topics that I'm suggesting. Thanks. ThornT10193 (talk) 18:41, November 28, 2015 (UTC) You're always a big help. Maybe you can add images for the BrainPOP topics and add the summary. Thanks. ThornT10193 (talk) 18:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) You can support the wikia and help me clear everything out because BrainPOP is all about education. ThornT10193 (talk) 01:19, December 3, 2015 (UTC) The answer is yes. You can become the administrator and you can be there to support me. I added Comic Books for the topic to be so Tim, Moby, Cassie, and Rita can be in it as well as new characters like Kristina. You can add the images to the topics that are current and upcoming. I adopted this Wikia already, but I need more contributors and helpers If you wish to help me end AnswerToTheMysteriesOfLife's tyranny then Welcome dude Thorn and I are basically the only ones who do things to stop ignoramus and hypocritical editors on this Wikia and I bet three of us with me leading can revive this Wiki and restore to bring information to people of all ages-Tim I've added more pages like the BrainPOP topics. I hope you can upload the images that corresponds to the matching topics and add the summary to every episode. ThornT10193 (talk) 22:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I was actually the first person to fight AnswerToTheMysteriesof blah blah's vandalism also you can't order me around that's incoherent The message above was from me So we're going to add some physical features to what the characters are wearing like Kristina, Nikki, Molly, Stacy, and Kiyomi are wearing. Thanks. ThornT10193 (talk) 05:14, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I rather not delete the fan fic pages because I think their the source keeping the Wikia alive so it's best to keep them unless their not necessary anymore '' signed-Tim Calrissian'' Ok we will try that method and if our Wikia grows to a certain number, the Fan fic pages will be deleted except for Fred Rogers because that will be an actual movie released in March or a different date according to Mr. Kadar M.D ''-signed Tim Calrissian''